


Invisible Ties

by ximeria



Series: A Night to Remember [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-09
Updated: 2004-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes adding a little spice to your life can be... quite satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in real life, approve of non-safe sex. I'm letting the guys off the hook here because they've been together for a year and they aren't fooling around outside the relationship. (Let's face it, there are still hygienic reasons for using condoms, but since this is fiction, bear with me *g*)
> 
> Thanks to Nicci for audiencing the story, doing the cheering thing whenever I slowed down *g* -- and to Amy (Ningyouhime), who was bouncing all over the place and let's face it, her energy is contagious *g* -- to Mac for general craziness.

Jack yawned and checked his watch. 0130... damn. It was far too late for him to drive over to Daniel's place. Parking his car, Jack sighed and got out. At least he only had to swing by the Mountain for an hour's debriefing with the General at 0900. After that, he didn't have to show his face at work until Tuesday morning.

At least he'd managed to catch a flight tonight out of Washington. He did *not* want to face Daniel the following day if he'd been delayed. Not that Daniel had mentioned what he wanted to *do* the following day. Jack pulled the bag with the gift in it out of the car and locked it. Maybe he was just all sappy and Daniel wouldn't *want* anything special...

It was just that Daniel had been looking for this book and Jack had asked a friend in Washington to look for it the year before... in case he could surprise Daniel with it for Christmas. He'd more or less given up on it, but the guy had called Jack a few weeks earlier, telling him that he'd found an edition in almost mint condition and that he was keeping it for Jack. It had been easy to swing by when he was in Washington and pick it up.

Jack snorted. It was partly his own fault, really. They had the sappiest day of the year as their anniversary and all thanks to Jack. Unlocking his front door, Jack had to smile. He had been the one to initiate it, but there was no one who could claim that Daniel hadn't gotten into it with gusto.

Another yawn escaped him as he checked through the house. His mail was on the kitchen counter, a sure sign that Daniel had been over while Jack had been in Washington. He almost missed the note next to the pile of mail. With a small smile he unfolded it as he made his round of the house, checking the windows and yawning until his jaw creaked.

Jack set his cell phone into the re-charger. He had had Daniel teasing him one time too many that the phone tended to die on him when he needed it. Just because it had done so *once*. Leaning against the wall, he read the note...

 _  
**Jack,  
Naughty or nice?  
D.**   
_

Jack frowned, wondering what exactly Daniel was up to. Checking his answering machine he noticed three messages. Still a little confused by Daniel's note, he hit the button to listen to them. The first one was some sales company and Jack erased it without even listening to it. Second one was from the base, reminding him that he had a meeting in the morning.

The third message, however, was clearly from Daniel.

 _I figure you've found the note... I eh... your answer will be what decides tomorrow night..._

Jack could almost hear the nervousness in Daniel's voice.

 _I mean... I like nice and sweet, but if you feel up to it, I'd like to... try something a little different tomorrow..._

There was another moment of silence and Jack could almost see Daniel biting his lower lip.

 _Just give me a call when you get home, okay?_

Jack checked his watch again -- no it was definitely too late to call and ask for clarification on the note and the message on his machine. He wasn't even entirely sure what to answer. Still, he trusted Daniel and something inside him prompted for the 'naughty' option. It was definitely too late to call but... Jack grabbed the cell phone, staring at the display for a moment, as if he was having second thoughts. He found himself staring at the battery indicator as it expanded and retracted, almost at the same speed as his pulse.

Hitting the buttons he entered the text menu, wrote one little word and sent it off to Daniel's number. Putting the phone back down, he went to the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Jack tried not to think too much about whatever Daniel would come up with and maybe because he was as tired as he was, he fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

  


* * *

The morning seemed to drag on, but finally Jack stood and gave the General a sloppy salute.

"Sorry to have to drag you in here on a Saturday morning, Colonel. I take it you came home rather late last night?" Hammond sat back in the comfy chair behind his desk.

"It's not that bad, sir," Jack said with a grin. "At least I managed to get home last night instead of this morning."

Hammond smiled. "Going fishing for the downtime?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm just gonna kick back and relax... I believe I've even managed to coax the good Dr. Jackson into cooking tonight."

Hammond raised an eyebrow.

"You know how it is, sir." Jack shrugged. "Living on my own I'd gotten so used to frozen dinners -- hardly knew what it meant to cook anymore." Stretching he gathered up the notebook he'd brought along. "I think Daniel took it as an opportunity to actually get real food every once in a while."

Hammond nodded. "And I take it that means that Dr. Jackson actually gets something other than coffee for sustenance."

Jack laughed. "Trust me sir, Daniel can eat as much as the next man. The legend of his caffeine intake is greatly exaggerated."

"Speaking of the rumor mill..." Hammond's expression turned serious.

Jack felt the little hairs of his neck rise. "Sir?"

"I know that the rumors occasionally run a little rampant about you and Major Carter..."

Jack tried to suppress his sigh of relief. "Sir?"

"Recently a few comments have reached my ears," Hammond frowned.

"Don't worry, sir -- there is nothing between my 2iC and me other than professional respect and a deep friendship..." Jack halted for a moment, smiling. "It's like that with the entire team, sir... we're probably a lot closer than what would be wise, but it's what makes SG-1 work."

Hammond chuckled. "I can't argue with that, Colonel."

  


* * *

At least Hammond had hinted at Carter and him and not Daniel and him... Jack was quite sure they had been careful even though he knew Daniel disliked the secrecy just as much as Jack did. It wasn't easy having to hide who they were or were *with*, but it was a necessity if they wanted to keep their jobs.

As Jack pulled up in front of his own house, his cell phone chirped twice. Might be the answer from Daniel, he thought as he turned off the engine and pulled the phone from his pocket.

 _  
Jack. 4PM. Bring weekend bag. D.  
_

Jack raised an eyebrow. Checking his watch he realized he still had a few hours to catch a shower, relax and then find some clothes to put on. As he locked up the car and went inside the house, he wondered how to dress and pack. Daniel hadn't mentioned anything about going out in public, but Jack nevertheless pulled out both comfortable indoor wear and something a little more formal in case Daniel had plans going in that direction.

The next time Jack checked his watch he realized that he had little less than an hour before he had to be at Daniel's place. Swearing he hurriedly tried to get his unruly hair into some kind of order, then sighed and recalled with a lewd grin that Daniel normally preferred it differently. With a snort he ruffled the hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're looking old, Colonel," he told himself. "Don't know what the hell Daniel sees in you, but it's gotta be good..." he added with a grin.

He knew perfectly well that for all their differences, they got along better than Jack ever had with any woman. On top of that they didn't have to live with the tension of one of them having a job shrouded in secrecy.

Jack grinned as he grabbed his jacket and the weekend bag and made for his car. The sex wasn't exactly bad either... Dumping the bag behind the driver's seat, Jack felt the grin change to a softer smile. No, the sex was definitely not bad, even if he would admit to calling it making love instead -- but only if he was feeling really sappy... or was post coital. It never ceased to amaze Jack what kind of things Daniel could get him to say right after sex.

Driving through the town, Jack let his thoughts wander a little. He'd taken a damned big chance last year but he was glad he had... Sure, he and Daniel had had their ups and downs, but no matter how harried a day or mission they'd had, the knowledge that they could curl up together and deal with their problems together... had gotten Jack through more than one mission.

It felt like an eternity before the elevator opened and even longer before Jack could exit it on Daniel's floor. Taking a deep breath, Jack wondered if he should simply walk in or maybe knock. If Daniel was in the middle of preparing something... Jack checked his watch -- nearly 1600.

As he lifted one hand to knock, he noticed that the door had been left open a little. Cocking an eyebrow, Jack wondered what that was all about, but he nevertheless took it as the invitation it was and pushed the door open. He could hear Daniel in the kitchen and as he made his way there. The light from the kitchen was darkened by a very familiar silhouette.

Daniel walked up to him, gave him a quick kiss and took his bag. "Stay here for a moment," he told Jack sternly.

Jack frowned but did as he was told. Daniel disappeared towards the bedroom with Jack's bag, so there was no reason to be alarmed.

Daniel returned a moment later, looking every inch as edible as Jack recalled. Bare feet and a white shirt hanging loosely down over the white slacks.

"Take off your clothes except for your pants," Daniel instructed, a small smile gracing his face.

Jack licked his dry lips wondering what exactly Daniel was up to. Still, he did as Daniel had asked him to, stripping down to his pants only. That was about the time Jack realized that the heat of the apartment was set rather high, even for Daniel's usual preference.

"Not one word," Daniel said in a hushed voice, brushing his index finger across Jack's lips. "Just... don't say anything and let me lead tonight."

Jack tried to hide his smile, but nodded to let Daniel know that whatever games he was up to, Jack would play along.

Daniel sighed with relief and with another mischievous smile, he leaned forward and gave Jack a proper kiss hello. Jack's hands came up to rest on Daniel's hips, but Daniel slapped them away, lightly.

"Don't talk, don't touch unless I tell you to," he warned, voice low and calm.

Jack's eyebrows shot up, but he nevertheless curled his fingers into fists and let them hang down his sides. If this was how Daniel wanted to play things, who was Jack to argue?

Obviously obedience got him pretty far, because Daniel gave him another heartfelt kiss and Jack yelped as a hand snuck around his hip to give his ass a quick squeeze.

Daniel leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Go sit by the table in the living room," he ordered, biting lightly into the earlobe.

Jack shivered and he willingly let Daniel push him in the right direction. He stopped by the living room table, wondering why there was only room for one. One plate and one chair. The other three chairs were stacked by the wall.

"Just sit down," Daniel said, raising his voice in the kitchen for Jack to hear. Jack shrugged but did as he was told. It was in some ways a little strange. As much as he enjoyed running around the apartment only partly dressed when Daniel was there, it felt strange to sit down for dinner partly undressed.

Daniel walked in and put a platter on the table. Jack stretched a little to see what was on it, but Daniel meaningfully blocked his view.

"Before you ask, I ate earlier... I'm going to have my hands full with feeding you," Daniel said with a grin.

Jack raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reply, but Daniel rested his finger on Jack's lips.

"Shush, remember I told you to stay quiet?"

Jack simply nodded.

"Good..." Daniel grinned at him and then before Jack could react to it, he swung one leg over Jack's lap and sat down, straddling him.

Jack held his breath for a moment. He'd been away from this man for no more than a week, but being this close... yet not allowed to touch or say anything it was... Well, if Daniel had warned him about this, Jack would probably not have liked the idea, but as it was... it was a heady experience. And Jack was quite glad that his pants left a little room, because smelling and feeling Daniel like this, to have him sitting *exactly* on Jack's lap. It was almost intoxicating.

"Close your eyes..." Daniel asked him.

Jack gave him a questioning look.

"We could do this a bit kinkier with ropes and blindfolds, but I figured a soldier like you would have enough discipline not to need it." Daniel's breath whispered across Jack's cheek.

Jack took a deep breath. He was beginning to see what Daniel might have meant by naughty or nice... He nodded curtly and closed his eyes. He could do this... if anything it would definitely spice things up a little.

For a moment neither of them moved as Jack got used to being sightless... it was odd relying on his other senses... though the sense of touch was definitely the most potent one. Daniel's weight across his lap, the realization that Daniel had chosen one chair specifically and padded the seat a little extra.... it would've been hell to sit on a hard seat with a guy of Daniel's built pressing him down.

Jack tried to relax, but a light shiver ran up his spine as he felt Daniel's lips brush over his forehead, over his cheeks, across his closed eyes and finally a soft touch to his lips. Jack let his arms hang loosely down his sides, but he took his joy from the feeling of Daniel's knees occasionally rubbing against them.

Daniel teased his lips apart with his tongue, pulling away before Jack could reciprocate. Something soft touched his lips and Daniel pushed it into his mouth.

"Don't worry... I intend to feed you before I take advantage of you," he whispered.

Jack shivered again, but followed orders and chewed on it. Definitely pasta wrapped around something with meat and something else... something quite spicy. Jack hummed his approval and he could hear Daniel chuckle.

"More?" Daniel asked.

Jack almost answered, but then remembered what Daniel had said earlier and simply nodded.

Daniel kept feeding him the spicy little treats, only occasionally offering him a little to drink, some sort of sweet red wine. At one point Jack forgot himself and brought his hands up to caress Daniel's thighs. He was promptly rewarded with a slap to his arm and Daniel grounding hard down against him, taking the aching pleasure to an almost painful stage.

Jack realized that if he hadn't been hard after the first kiss, he would most definitely have been by now. As it was, it was almost painful and Daniel's movements whenever he reached for something on the table were driving Jack out of his mind.

"Behave yourself, Jack," Daniel told him.

Drawing a deep breath, Jack bowed his head, letting Daniel know that he would be more careful.

"Good Colonel," purred Daniel, his hot breath making the little hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand to attention... very much like other parts of Jack's anatomy... currently feeling all hot and bothered with the weight pinning it down.

"Dessert," Daniel explained as he twisted around again, the movement drawing a strangled groan from Jack.

"Not comfortable?" Daniel asked. Jack grinned letting Daniel know that he didn't want him to move. "Dessert?" Daniel asked in a low, lewd voice.

Jack grinned again and nodded.

Something cool touched Jack's lips and as he opened his mouth he realized that the strange texture was that of a strawberry. Taste exploded across his tongue and Jack wondered why, now that he had had his eyes shut for a while, the food tasted of so much more... and normally he wouldn't have liked eating food he couldn't see, but he trusted Daniel completely.

Daniel caressed the side of his head, obviously pleased with Jack's agreement to be... well, Jack wasn't sure that submissive was the right word... maybe just trusting. If Daniel had wanted to play dominant, he would probably really have used ropes instead of trusting Jack to follow his orders. Hey, they were simple orders. Don't speak, don't touch, do as you're told.

If this was Daniel's idea of dominating Jack, then Jack had nothing to say against it -- Daniel could dominate him anytime he liked... well, except when they were on duty, of course. Somehow the idea of Jack on a leash, actual or simply imaginary, doing everything Dr. Jackson wanted... The General would absolutely not like that.

Another berry was pushed between his willing lips and this time it turned out to be a blueberry. Not that Jack was allowed to enjoy it for very long, because a second later Daniel bent his head back a little and almost ate him alive, tongue slipping inside Jack's mouth, the action leaving Jack panting for breath and feeling rather dizzy.

Daniel pulled back and gave him another piece of fruit and this time Jack got as far as chewing it and swallowing without any kind of interruption. Next piece Daniel repeated his earlier actions and the kiss was messy and Jack was sure that Daniel was sucking all the oxygen out of his lungs, the warm and agile tongue telling him without words who was in command tonight.

Still Jack suspected that it wasn't just about tonight. Most of the time he let Daniel get away with a lot of things when they were at home. Actually, he liked letting Daniel take over whenever he wanted to.

Speaking of Daniel taking over... Jack groaned as Daniel continued his torture, alternating between feeding him dessert and driving him crazy with small movements that sent sparks through Jack's groin and deep, combined with rough kisses that burned through Jack.

Jack curled his fingers around the frame of the chair and tried to keep from pushing up against Daniel or grabbing the man. Jack thought he might understand why Daniel wanted to try it this way. It was a strange thing, but Jack had to admit it made things a little more... interesting.

Daniel finally leaned back. "Open your eyes, Jack..."

Jack did and found Daniel watching him with dark eyes and a small smile on his slightly swollen lips. Daniel ran a finger from Jack's neck and down over his collarbone, trailing along the metal chain holding his dog tags. Curling his fingers around the tags, Daniel stood and Jack didn't fail to notice the prominent bulge just visible under then hem of Daniel's shirt.

Daniel stood still next to Jack's chair for a moment, the tugged at the chain. Jack smiled but followed the pull, getting to his feet. The smile that met him was positively evil and sent jolts of electricity through Jack's body.

Daniel began walking backwards, slowly, never for a second taking his eyes off Jack. Jack swallowed hard and followed the tug around his neck. It was a strange feeling to have Daniel leading him along as if he was on a leash. It was almost painful to walk as his pants, previously quite roomy, seemed to have shrunk several sizes.

It seemed almost like an eternity before they reached the bedroom, and still Jack could have gone on forever like that. It was an arousing experience to have Daniel in control this way.

They stopped at the foot end of the bed. Daniel let go of the tags and they fell back against Jack's chest, nestling softly against the hairs on his chest. Jack licked his lips and kept his eyes on Daniel, wondering what the other man would come up with next.

Daniel took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table, then went back to his position in front of Jack. He held out his arms. "Undress me," he ordered, his voice low and full of heat.

Jack inhaled sharply. The things this man could do to him with his voice only. Jack wondered if perhaps Daniel's voice was more lethal and powerful than any weapon Jack had ever wielded as a soldier. At least when it came to Jack, who had no ability to fight it. Not that he wanted to.

With shaking hands, Jack began unbuttoning the shirt, fingers feeling as if they were too numb to handle the task. Still, slowly, he managed to work it open. A few times he stole a soft touch here and there, letting his fingers linger against Daniel's slowly exposed skin.

A sharp slap to his hip put a stop to that.

"I said undress, not fondle," Daniel told him sternly.

The slap was nowhere near hard enough to hurt, but the suddenness of it and the reprimand almost short circuited Jack's brain. He paused for a moment, telling himself that he was strong enough to hold back -- that he was *not* coming in his pants like some damned teenager.

Daniel held out his wrists, letting Jack handle the buttons there as well. All buttons undone, Daniel let his arms fall to his sides and the shirt slid slowly off his broad shoulders to land on the floor behind him.

Jack shivered for a moment and not from cold because even in here it was fairly warm. He stared at the bared chest. He'd been allowed to touch for the past year and yet, somehow, every time was like a gift and this time especially. Daniel calling the shots, not letting Jack touch him yet... it made him hunger even more, making him remember when he'd thought he'd never have it.

Daniel's light chuckle brought him back. "The pants as well," Daniel said in his low voice.

Jack tried to still his hands as he worked open the button and slowly pulled the zipper down. He bit his lower lip when he realized that Daniel had gone commando. As Jack pushed the pants open and down over Daniel's hips he couldn't take his eyes off the view.

"Eyes front," Daniel demanded. His voice was as stern as any drill Sergeant Jack had ever encountered.

Jack's head snapped up and he had no strength to look away from the dark eyes that met his. Jack swallowed hard and pushed the pants the last of the way down and they fell to the floor as the shirt had.

Daniel stepped out of them and held up a finger, letting Jack know he should stay where he was. That done, he went to the bed and sprawled across the comforter, watching Jack with a small smile.

It was difficult for Jack to keep his eyes on Daniel's, at this angle his attention kept straying to Daniel's cock, laying almost flush against Daniel's abs, the head glistening with moisture.

"Now take off your own clothes," Daniel told him.

Jack had to smile a little -- not much left to take off, that was for sure. Jack reached for his pants, but stopped as Daniel held up a hand.

"Slowly, thank you."

Jack took a deep breath before he slowly unbuttoned the pants, sliding the zipper down almost painfully slow, relishing the feeling as the pressure against his erection was lightened considerably. At least he hadn't bothered with underwear either, so he slowly worked his pants down, watching Daniel lick his lips as he watched Jack's little show.

Jack stepped out of his pants and threw them on the chair by the wall. He then stood perfectly still, arms hanging loosely by his sides.

Daniel motioned for him to step forward. Jack did as he wanted, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Close your eyes," Daniel told him, his voice a little more shaky now and Jack had to hide his smile.

Jack once again did as he was told, biting his lip as Daniel's fingers slid lightly across his abs.

"Keep your eyes closed no matter what," Daniel warned. Jack had every intention of doing so, but it wasn't easy when he felt Daniel grasp his erection, hard enough to bring tears to Jack's eyes. He forced himself to keep his eyes shut as something was wrapped tightly around his cock and balls.

"Open your eyes," Daniel said, his voice revealed the smile he was wearing.

Jack blinked and looked down, then shot Daniel a questioning look.

"Just wanted to make things a little more interesting.

Interesting? Jack bit his lower lip. Up until now, no one had ever forced him to wear a cock ring... if ever *asked* he would've told anyone that it would *never* happen... Still, here he was, standing at attention... in more than one way and he'd let Daniel put one on him without argument.

Daniel crooked a finger at him, spreading his legs a little, to make room for Jack, who slowly lowered himself to the bed, moving forward until he was kneeling in front of Daniel, face to face.

Daniel lay back on the bed, reaching up under the pillows. He pulled out a bottle and waved it at Jack.

Jack took the bottle, watching dry-mouthed, as Daniel lay back on the bed, hands folded behind his head and legs invitingly spread.

Daniel grinned and waved at the bottle in Jack's hand. "Service me."

Jack's eyes widened and he knew that if it hadn't been for his own discipline and Daniel's... precautions, he would've blown at that moment.

Canting his hips up and lifting his legs to slide them over Jack's shoulders, Daniel urged Jack to follow orders.

Jack shivered but did as he was told, squeezing lube out into the palm of his hand, warming it before sliding his fingers down between Daniel's legs and into the cleft. He listened as Daniel sighed deeply and slipped one finger inside. Daniel was nicely pliant, moaning small words of approval, urging Jack to hurry up.

It was torture for Jack to feel the pressure of his own arousal and knowing damn well that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it until Daniel allowed him to do so.

Finally managing three fingers, Jack jabbed hard upwards, watching with a certain satisfaction how Daniel arched up as Jack hit his prostate.

"Now," Daniel demanded in a low growl.

Jack happily complied. Squeezing more lube out of the bottle before dropping it on the bed, he coated his own cock liberally, almost whimpering at his own touch. A moment later he sunk into the welcoming heat, feeling as if the fire spread through his veins, making his blood roar through his ears.

They moved in unison and Jack watched, with an almost surreal attention, how drops of sweat dripped from his own face onto Daniel's body, mingling with the sheen of moisture that made Daniel's body glisten in the light from the bedside lamp.

Their slip and slide seemed to go on forever and Jack got lost in the movement, the almost unbearable pain of not being able to finish it, to find his release. He was jolted back to reality when suddenly Daniel leaned up and caught his lips in a bruising kiss. A moment later Daniel's hands hit his chest flatly.

"Stop," he ordered, almost out of breath.

Jack shuddered but managed to stop after another thrust. He reluctantly let Daniel push him back, though it only took Daniel a moment to gain the upper hand again, rolling out from under Jack and pushing him down on all fours.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, dimly aware of Daniel moving behind him and the sound of the plastic cap of the bottle being flipped open. Suddenly two fingers were roughly shoved inside him, wet with lube, shockingly cold against his warm flesh.

Daniel withdrew his fingers and replaced them with three, working Jack open, roughly, though still careful enough not to hurt Jack. Jack whimpered as the fingers were removed completely.

Shaking hands ran along Jack's shoulders and down his arms. "Hold on to the headboard," Daniel whispered roughly into his ears as he lifted Jack's arms up to grab the wooden board.

Daniel's hands slid back up Jack's arms, over his shoulders and his back, causing Jack to shiver. The strong fingers lingered over his hips, to finally slide down over his ass, parting the cheeks. Slowly, but surely, Daniel pressed inside him, making Jack moan deep in his throat.

Digging his fingers into Jack's hips, Daniel began moving, at first slowly, but surely he sped up, movements fast and faster, and finally he twisted just right, hitting Jack's prostate repeatedly.

The intense pleasure tore a raspy groan from Jack's throat and it turned to a whimper as Daniel's hand *finally* slid around his hip to grasp the base of Jack's painfully erect cock, trembling fingers pulling the cock ring off in one swift move.

Jack would never have imagined that pleasure and pain could be that close. Daniel leaned forward, covering Jack's back with his body, and whispered, "Scream for me, Jack." While he drove frantically into Jack one last time and sunk his teeth into Jack's shoulder, Jack *did* scream and his vision darkened until he wasn't sure if his eyes were closed or the world had come to an end.

The heat from his release spattered his chest as Daniel's hand kept milking him and Jack let the darkness settle over his mind and body completely.

When Jack finally managed to pry his eyes open, he was laying on his side, Daniel spooned up behind him, rubbing Jack's hip and panting like he'd run a marathon.

"You okay?" Daniel whispered behind him. Daniel ran a soothing hand down between them, and Jack realized that he'd been out for long enough that Daniel had managed to push the comforter out from under them leaving them on the sheets instead. At least that meant no sleeping on the wet spot... probably a pretty big spot.

"Mmmm," Jack agreed. Damn, he was more than just okay.

Daniel chuckled. "Approve of my Valentine's gift for you?"

"Oh yeah... don't think mine can keep up with it," he yawned.

"We'll see about that..." Daniel mumbled sleepily behind him. "Later..." he added. A yawn escaped him and the heat from his exhalation whispered over Jack's rapidly cooling skin, making him shiver. With a little effort though, Daniel somehow got them covered with the sheets before snuggling up nice and tight behind Jack, dropping a sleepy kiss against the back of his neck.

Jack grinned as he dozed off. Yeah, later... right now a nap sounded like the best idea in the world...

The End


End file.
